Natasha Romanoff (film)
|allytype = Super-Hero |eyes = Green |skin = Pale |hair = Red |physique = Slim, Athletic |otherfeats = Widows Bite (Weapon) |strengthlvl = |end = |app = Iron Man 2 The Avengers Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming Thor: Ragnarok (Footage) Avengers: Infinity War Captain Marvel (Mid-Credits) Avengers: Endgame Black Widow (flim)(Unreleased) }} Natasha Romanoff, (Natasha Alianovna Romanova), is a special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who specializes in infiltration. She is a former KGB Black-Ops agent and one of the central characters in the film Iron Man 2. She works for S.H.I.E.L.D. '''under the command of Nick Fury. Black Widow is a highly developed fighter mastered in different martial arts. She is seen to have two semi-automatic handguns, electronic stunners, and a taut wire. She has a hard personality and a serious and skeptical view on most things. She goes by Natalie in Iron Man 2 (film), but it is unclear and quite possible that that is not her real name. She has red hair, green eyes, and a light face usually marked with makeup. Appearance Natasha has red hair, as in Ironman 2, in the Avengers, she has short red hair. In Civil War, she has curled red long hair. In Endgame she has medium long blonde-red hair. She is slim and she wears a black skintight catsuit which is zipped at the front. Personality Equipment Weapons * '''Widow Stings: These stings can make temporarily hinder a target's senses. * Pepper Spray: This spray can render targets blind and down as seen in Iron Man 2. * Martial Arts: She is a master in Hand to Hand Combat. She is known for versatility in all forms of Martial arts, as seen in Iron Man 2. History Before Iron Man 2 A few months after Tony Stark reveals his identity as the superhero Iron Man, Nick Fury decides to send Natasha to Tony Stark, so S.H.I.E.L.D. could monitor his actions. Iron Man 2 Natasha is sent to watch over Tony Stark The Avengers (film) Natasha appears in the Avengers film and fights alongside the others in an attempt to stop Loki and the Chitauri invasion. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Natasha Romanoff also appears in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Avengers: Age Of Ultron Natasha appears in the second Avengers film, The Avengers including Natasha stops the Ultron, & his sentinels. Captain America: Civil War Natasha appears in Captain America: Civil War. The team was divided into 2 sides, & Natasha fights on Iron Man's side. Avengers: Infinity War Natasha appears in the third Avengers film, and stops Thanos in a mission of collecting 6 Infinity Stones, & defends Wakanda from a endless mindless creatures. Outriders. Captain Marvel Natasha appears in the mid-credits scene. After the events of Avengers: Infinity War, Carol tells to Natasha, that where did Nick Fury is gone. Avengers: Endgame Natasha appears in the final, & fourth Avengers film. The Avengers got their mission to get 6 Infinity Stones at the past. With the soul stone. Natasha fells to her death, & for Ronin in order to collect the Soul Stone Quotes Notes * Natasha Romanoff is known for her uncanny skills which made her survive certain circumstances that ordinary humans, under her physique, cannot survive. Trivia * She was later pregnant during filming of Age of Ultron, requiring extra stunt doubles for her scenes and greatly limiting the role she could play in the story. Gallery Iron Man 2 Black Widow.jpg| Natasha Romanoff.jpg Natasha Romanoff Boxing.jpg Black-widow-uhq.jpg Natasha getting changed.JPG Blackwidow3.jpg Black Widow Iron Man 2 Game.jpg rf.jpg nr.jpg nf.jpg natr.jpg Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron Photo(940).png avengers-age-of-ultron-black-widow-poster.jpg 48179179.cached.jpg adws.jpeg|Black Widow awsqsq.png|Black Widow References * There are no References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Movie Characters Category:Iron Man 2 Category:The Avengers (film) Category:Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:The Avengers Initiative Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:The Avengers Movie Characters Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Americans Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Humans Category:Super-Heroes Category:Earth-199999 Category:Female Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Scarlett_Johansson Category:Natasha Romanoff Category:People Category:Pages Under Development Category:Progress Pages Category:Deceased Movie Characters